


The vault

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark poetry about The Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The vault

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!
> 
> This isn't me - at all. I'm normally very cool and happy person, but these days I'm a bit of dark - and, of course, I'd bring up the fall.
> 
> Be AWARE that this poetry is dark and very angst, okay? I don't know how much of a deal it can be to anyone, but please be careful. I don't want to be the next Goethe.
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Jane.

The moment the doctor saw his coat flying,

John froze, staring

at the beautiful and, yet, terrifying picture

of Sherlock’s body falling down

while his soul burnt and went up.

 

He called it a suicide,

but John knew better.

Sherlock was, in fact, a murderer,

Sally was awfully right!

It was the detective himself

who put that body there,

no one else.

 

And as John took his pulse,

all his dreams and joy fadded away.

There wouldn’t be Sherlock Holmes anymore,

as there wouldn’t be the same soldier as before.

 

The fall did what that bullet couldn’t:

the sound of his skull cracking on the floor

hit John thoroughly like a bolt.

 

John Watson was finally dead

And the war wasn’t at fault.

Sherlock’s final problem, at long last,

enclosured their friendship

on a burial vault.


End file.
